six degrees of separation
by LastMelodya
Summary: "Kita hanya dipisahkan enam pihak saja." [ untuk sasusaku fanday 2017 ]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it. Cover belong to me.

 **Warning:** au, miss-typos, and other stuffs. **ditulis untuk sasusaku fanday 2017.**

 **Note:** if you don't mind, disarankan untuk melihat bagian note di paling bawah (setelah cerita) sebelum membaca ceritanya. alasan nggak saya taruh di atas sini sebab kurang nyaman, karena cukup panjang hehe. sebelum diprotes, saya ingin memperingatkan, kalian tidak akan menemukan intense interaction antara sasusaku di sini. ini tentang proses mereka bertemu. tapi semoga tetap bisa menikmati sebagaimana kuatnya ikatan mereka berdua di sini.

 **Ps:** nomor _italic_ untuk sakura's point, dan nomor **bold** untuk sasuke's point. saya sengaja membalik urutan antara sub sasusaku di sini agar pertemuan alurnya jadi pas dan 'ngeklop'. mungkin agak membingungkan, but, semoga masih dimengerti :")

* * *

 **six degrees of separation**

.

.

 _( so close no matter how far )_

 _._

* * *

 _0_

Ada beberapa alasan yang mendasari Sakura melakukan ini.

Ia bukan _hopeless romantic_ , ia tidak begitu suka dongeng dan sebagian besar masa kecilnya dihabiskan dengan film-film semacam _Home Alone_ dan _Toy Story_. Tapi, Sakura menyukai Sains, ia cinta ilmu pengetahuan dan segala hal yang membentuknya. Ia cinta alam semesta, ia cinta bagaimana galaksi bima sakti membulat menangkup bumi sekaligus miliaran bintang-bintang lainnya. Ia cinta bagaimana alam membentuk fenomena yang mungkin, di suatu hari nanti, dapat memengaruhi hidupmu, dan ia cinta teori-teori yang berhubungan dengan semesta; dan teori enam tingkat pemisahan ini masuk di antaranya.

Maka dari itu, siang ini, ia meninggalkan kelas Linguistik dengan cepat, berlari gegas menuju perpustakaan dan meninggalkan Naruto yang kebingungan. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di pojok ruangan, menarik secarik kertas dan satu amplop berdasar biru pastel. Dan mulai menulis. Naruto menyusul tak lama setelahnya, mengempaskan diri di sebelah dan memerhatikan dengan bibir mengerucut tak suka.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar akan melakukannya?"

Sakura memulaskan satu lagi tulisan kepada kertas di hadapannya, sebelum akhirnya kembali tegak, melipatnya rapi-rapi, memasukkannya ke dalam amplop biru pastel dan merekatkannya dengan sebuah lem. Tangannya gegas dan matanya begitu awas, seolah tak ingin meninggalkan kekurangan barang sedikit pun di sana. _Ini harus sempurna, ini harus jadi yang sempurna._

Naruto masih memerhatikannya dengan kerut-kerut di muka. Menyela sekali dua kali, _Oi, oi, coba jawab aku, deh."_ tapi tetap abai yang ia dapat hingga gadis di hadapannya benar-benar selesai dengan lipatan kertas _omong-kosong_ yang menyita waktunya sepersekian menit lalu.

Sakura mengangkat kepala, menatap balik pada safir biru Naruto. Matanya tajam, dan penuh akan keyakinan yang mengelilinginya. Binarnya mampu membuat percaya bahwa ini adalah salah satu hal paling menyenangkan yang pernah dilakukan gadis dengan pemikiran eksentrik itu.

"Jadi, menurutmu, aku harus mulai dari mana?"

Naruto tak mengujar satu jawaban pun. Matanya masih menatap aneh, dan tangannya bersedekap erat-erat di dada.

"Sakura-chan, kau gila—"

"Ah, oke, oke, aku tahu. Aku bisa memulainya dari kau—"

"—gila. Tidak. Aku tidak akan ikut campur dengan percobaan aneh ini."

"—baiklah, kau bebas akan memberikannya pada siapa saja. Tapi jangan lupa ingatkan orang itu tentang urutan, ya, Naruto. U-ru-tan. Dan suruhlah orang keenam berhenti dan membaca suratnya."

"Sakura-chan—"

"— _well_ , terima kasih, ya. Kau akan jadi orang pertama yang kuberi traktiran kalau percobaan ini berhasil!"

Naruto menerima lipatan surat itu dengan lengkung kurva terbalik di bibir.

* * *

 **0**

Sasuke berpikir bahwa mungkin ia masih dalam keadaan bermimpi.

Bermimpi mendapatkan surat cinta. Bahwa ia sudah terlalu lelah menyurukkan seluruh bunga tanpa pesan yang didapatinya dari gadis-gadis yang entah siapa di kampus hingga segala hal tersebut terbawa mimpi, di sini, di mana ia menangkup secarik surat, di kamarnya.

Ia menggelengkan kepala dan mencoba memejamkan mata, lagi, memaksa dirinya untuk tak banyak bergerak, merasakan alam bawah sadar yang belum ia tinggalkan, tapi gagal.

Sasuke benar-benar sudah sadar.

Ia terduduk di atas ranjang, dengan satu pucuk surat biru pastel yang beraroma bunga sakura. Ia kibaskan sekali lagi, dan surat itu tetap ada di sana.

 _Ini memang gila,_ batinnya. Ia berada di abad dua puluh satu dan di minggu pertama bulan Februari seperti ini ia mendapatkan satu benda yang sudah hampir punah. Sebuah surat.

Sasuke bisa saja mengabaikannya, namun ia telanjur membaca sebaris goresan di depannya.

 _'Dear you, sixth person of my six degrees of separation'_

Sasuke membacanya, mengerutkan dahi, dan lima belas menit kemudian, menemukan dirinya duduk di depan laptop dengan _tab google_ yang tertulis jelas;

teori _six degrees of separation_.

* * *

 _1_

Orang pertama adalah Naruto.

Sakura memercayakan secarik kertas itu pada sahabat hampir seusia hidupnya, meski tahu Naruto tidak setuju, meski si pirang itu mengumpat-umpat sepanjang genggaman kertas. Sakura hanya tertawa, mengikik diam-diam akan segala perlakuan Naruto. Meski begitu, ia tahu, sangat tahu bahwa Naruto tetap akan melakukannya.

"Aku bebas memberinya pada siapa saja, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk ringan, membawa serta pandangannya mengatensi langit yang sedikit mendung.

"Siapa pun."

Naruto menghela napas, "Aku akan memberinya kepada mantanmu."

Sakura cemberut, berhenti menapak kaki dan memandang Naruto sedikit lebih lama. Tapi, hanya itu. Karena ia kembali berjalan, menuju gerbang kampus yang sudah mulai sepi, diiringi koakan burung yang menyambut senja hari. " _Siapa pun_ ," katanya lagi. Memperjelas. Dengan beribu-ribu tekanan di dalamnya.

Ia hanya perlu tahu, bahwa surat itu akan sampai di pihak keenam nanti.

Tentang apakah orang itu menanggapinya atau tidak, ia sudah memasang pilihan. Orang itu bisa mengembalikan suratnya kapan saja, jika menganggap ia gila. Atau, mengakseptasinya. Atau mengabaikannya. Jadi, Sakura tak akan menunggunya.

Meski ia juga tak akan pernah melupakannya.

* * *

 **6**

Teori enam tingkat pemisahan.

' _Kita hanya dipisahkan enam pihak saja.'_

Sasuke kembali membaca satu baris kalimat yang digunakan sebagai pembuka dalam surat itu. Kalimat yang menggugah pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang kemudian muncul di kolase pemikirannya.

 _'Dan kau adalah pihak keenamnya.'_

Ia membaca internet seharian, mengunduh berbagai macam jurnal tentang teori enam tingkat pemisahan yang disebut-sebut dalam surat itu. Oh, Haruno Sakura. Namanya tergores di kertas itu.. Dan, ia mengatakan, bahwa ia tinggal di Konoha. Belasan kilometer dari tempatnya di sini, pusat kota, Tokyo.

Sasuke tak menyukai hal-hal merepotkan, tapi ia selalu cinta fenomena-fenomena dunia. Ini terbentuk secara otomatis semenjak ia resmi menjadi mahasiswa astronom beberapa tahun lalu. Meski ini tak menjurus begitu telak pada bidangnya, tapi Sasuke menemukan fakta menarik bahwa _six degrees of separation_ selalu dikaitkan dengan _small worlds phenomenon_. Fenomena dunia sempit. Maka, atas dasar inilah Sasuke menyita hari Minggunya di depan laptop, membaca segala sesuatunya tentang teori ini, dan menemukan … bahwa ia tertarik membuktikannya.

Jika ia ingin menemui si pengirim surat ini, sebetulnya mudah saja. Ini lebih mudah dibanding ketika si pengirim surat menemukannya. Sasuke hanya perlu menelusuri orang-orang di pihak kelima sampai pihak pertama. Secara tidak langsung, pihak pertama adalah yang berelasi langsung dengan Haruno Sakura. Jadi, dengan menelusuri keseluruhannya, Sasuke akan bertemu di satu titik, yaitu Haruno Sakura. Ia akan bertemu dengannya.

Sasuke memang bukan orang yang senang merepotkan diri sendiri, _bukan_. Ada banyak hal yang disukainya, dan sedikit hal yang tidak disukainya.

Tapi, hal-hal yang menarik tentunya akan Sasuke sukai.

Dan Haruno Sakura adalah satu dari sekian banyak hal menarik itu, di mata Sasuke.

* * *

 _2_

Naruto mendapat tatapan penuh binar ketika menemui Sasori.

Lelaki itu masih sama seperti bulan lalu—ketika Sakura memutuskannya di kafe depan kampus—tampan dengan rambut merah dan wajah tipikalnya. Ia datang ke Konoha beberapa jam yang lalu, _ada urusan proyek,_ katanya, sedangkan Sasori sendiri sebetulnya hidup dan menghabiskan waktu untuk berkuliah di Suna, tempat asalnya. Jangan tanya bagaimana lelaki itu bisa bertemu Sakura, sebab jawabannya selalu berkenaan dengan takdir.

Naruto yang mendengar Sasori datang ke Konoha segera datang menemuinya atas nama Sakura dan _hazel_ Sasori semakin berbinar.

Naruto benar-benar tidak bercanda ketika berkata akan memberikan suratnya kepada mantan kekasih Sakura.

Tapi Naruto memberi konverensi begitu cepat, membuat mata lelaki itu sedikit redup dan penuh dengan sesal-sesal.

"Kita bertemu hanya untuk bermain-main dengan takdir?"

Naruto menyahut. "Apa pun lah. Jadi, kau adalah pihak kedua, tugasmu adalah memberikan ini pada seseorang lagi—yang nantinya akan jadi pihak ketiga. Kau katakan padanya, berikan ini pada pihak keempat, dan seterusnya, hingga di pihak keenam, berhentilah." Naruto menyesap teh di hadapannya, menatap Sasori penuh simpatisme. "Surat itu untuk pihak keenam."

Sasori mengerti dengan mudah. Ia tahu bagaimana Sakura, bagaimana gadis itu mencintai observasi segala hal yang ada di bumi ini. Bagaimana otak eksentriknya bekerja, dan bagaimana ia dinomorduakan atas destini-destininya yang terlampau itu. Sasori mengerti, sangat mengerti.

Mungkin, Sakura memang butuh seseorang yang punya pikiran nonkonvensional. Ia memerlukan ilmuwan, atau mungkin arkeolog, psikiater, astronom, dan hal-hal lain semacam itu yang membuat hidupnya dipenuhi hal-hal menarik—kalau tak mau dibilang tak biasa.

Atau, ia hanya butuh lelaki normal, dengan pemikiran di luar kuasa yang berbatas infiniti.

Sasori menerima surat tersebut, mengakseptasi diri sebagai pihak kedua.

* * *

 **5**

Sasuke mendapatkan suratnya dari Shikamaru, maka ia meyakinkan, bahwa Shikamaru adalah pihak kelimanya.

"Aku dapat ini dari Temari."

Untuk sejenak, alis Sasuke terangkat. "Temari?"

Yang dipanggil Shikamaru mengangguk, sesekali menguap dengan sisa kopi yang hampir habis. Ia dan Sasuke adalah teman satu kelas di kampus, mereka tak terlalu akrab, namun selalu dipersatukan menjadi pimpinan mahasiswa karena prestasinya.

"Iya, pacarku."

Sasuke mengernyit sebentar, sedikit terdistraksi dengan ucapan barusan, menilai-nilai sejak kapan seorang Shikamaru yang lebih memilih tidur memiliki seorang kekasih.

"Boleh aku bertemu dengannya?"

"Ia tinggal di Suna."

Satu kerjapan mata, Sasuke menolehkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Menghitung detik perdetik apakah langit yang mendung akan meleburkan likuidnya, atau memaksa matahari kembali mengintip agar senja punya polesan yang cantik sore ini.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa begitu bodoh.

"Kami bergantian saling mengunjungi setiap satu minggu sekali. Jadi, kalau kau mau menunggu, ia akan datang dua minggu lagi sebab minggu ini aku yang ke Suna." Shikamaru mengujar.

Angin memilih mendominasi, menyingkirkan awan-awan kelam tapi masih membuat matahari ketakutan. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, bertanya-tanya apakah ia benar karena memilih melakukan hal-hal merepotkan seperti ini.

"Kecuali kalau kau mau ikut ke Suna juga."

Sasuke mendecak sekali, refleks akan segala interjeksi yang memenuhi otaknya.

Suna – Tokyo lumayan jauh. Tapi, Suna – Konoha tak begitu jauh.

Toh, Sasuke sudah terperangkap pada rasa penasarannya sendiri. Jika ia ingin menyelesaikan ini, ia pun harus pergi ke Konoha.

Maka, pergi ke Suna seharusnya tak butuh banyak-banyak pertimbangan.

"Aku ikut ke Suna, Shikamaru."

* * *

 _3_

Sasori memuntir amplop beraroma tipikal sakura itu di malam harinya.

Ia tak bisa membukanya, meski keinginannya begitu kuat mendatangi, tapi Sasori tak bisa menjadi orang kurang ajar yang mengkhianati seseorang yang sudah mempercayainya. Dan lagi, ini milik Sakura. Bukankah ia harus menghormati segala sesuatunya tentang gadis itu?

Lelaki itu mengerjap, menimbang-nimbang dalam otak siapa lagi seseorang yang dapat ia percaya untuk menjadi pihak keempat. Ia punya teman dekat seperti Deidara, Pein, dan Konan. Dari ketiganya, mungkin hanya Konan yang dapat ia percaya. Tapi membayangkan ia akan diinterogasi macam-macam oleh gadis pencinta kerajinan tangan itu membuatnya mengernyitkan dahi lebih dulu.

Sebab Konan mengenal Sakura sebagai mantan kekasihnya.

Keesokan harinya ia berangkat ke kampus dengan mata mengatensi setiap sudut.

Sambil menghitung dalam hati, ia menemukan satu entitas monoekspresif yang membuatnya tertarik menghampiri.

"Halo, Gaara."

Sabaku Gaara, bukan teman dekat Sasori, dan ia hanya mengenalnya sebagai sosok jenius yang kemarin baru pulang dari Amerika untuk mengikuti olimpiade Sains.

"Jadi pihak ketiga, ya?"

* * *

 **4**

Perjalan Tokyo menuju Konoha memerlukan waktu dua setengah jam menaiki Shinkansen.

Sasuke menautkan diri pada kejap-kejap bosan dan uap-uap malas sepanjang perjalanan. Ia duduk tak jauh dari Shikamaru, namun lelaki itu terus menatap ponsel sepanjang perjalanan, atau kalau tidak, tidur tanpa memikirkan kakofoni sekitar.

Ia menatap langit-langit di luar, lumayan cerah dengan kumulonimbus menggantung tebal. Pikirannya melayang pada satu pucuk surat di dalam tasnya, yang masih tersimpan rapi, dan masih Sasuke ingat aromanya.

Sebanyak apa pun ia mencoba menyingkirkan pemikiran-pemikirannya pada si pemilik, ia hanya menemukan dirinya semakin terjebak pada fantasi-fantasi buatannya sendiri. Bagaimana Sasuke membayangkan seorang Haruno Sakura dari setiap kata-kata yang tertulis, huruf-huruf yang tercetak, dan hal-hal sederhana seperti aroma bunga sakura yang tertinggal di kertas suratnya.

 _Ini merepotkan_ , meskipun desahnya merepetisi berkali-kali dalam dua hari ini, Sasuke tetap tidak bisa mengabaikannya.

Mungkin Haruno Sakura hanya orang iseng, yang akan tertawa dalam batas mengesalkan ketika mengetahui Sasuke _benar-benar_ berusaha sejauh ini untuk menemukannya.

Ia meragu dalam beberapa saat, merasakan netranya bergulir dalam sejenak, cuaca semakin cerah, dan langit-langit kereta mulai berhenti bergerak.

Sasuke terlambat jika ingin mundur.

Selanjutnya adalah dorongan kasar orang-orang yang keluar dari dalam kereta, membuat Sasuke berdecak dan menunggu barang sejenak. Shikamaru menyenggolnya di bahu, menunjuk pada mata ke luar kereta.

Seorang gadis berdiri dan melambai dari sana.

Itu Temari, kekasih Shikamaru.

Gadis itu tersenyum penuh arti ketika Shikamaru berkata Sasuke adalah pihak keenam tersebut.

"Hai, Sasuke, pencarianmu semakin dekat."

Sasuke tak membalas, hanya berharap segera menemukan pihak ketiga tanpa harus bersusah payah lagi.

"Aku mendapatkan surat itu dari Gaara. Dia adikku."

Sasuke menautkan senyum di kedua matanya.

* * *

 _4_

Jika mau dibilang, Gaara bukanlah seseorang yang memiliki relasi baik dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bukan karena perangainya, atau karena ulah-ulahnya yang bertingkah negatif. Bukan karena ekstremisnya yang membuat orang mengerutkan dahi tak paham, melainkan karena ia tumbuh menjadi lelaki dingin yang pelit suara.

Maka, Gaara punya masalah khusus untuk sekadar memberikan satu pucuk surat biru ini pada orang lain. Ia punya teman, beberapa, tapi bukan jenis teman dekat yang mampu membuat Gaara nyaman ketika ia berbicara dengannya. Mereka masih berada dalam lingkar formalitas yang sangat berbatas.

Tapi, hari itu, ia melihat Temari yang akan pergi ke Konoha. Ia tahu kakaknya itu punya lusinan teman yang bukan hanya sekadar teman. Dan hal-hal tersebut lebih dari cukup untuk menjadikan Gaara alasan ketika ia memberikan surat Sakura kepada Temari.

"Kau adalah pihak keempat."

Temari menerimanya dengan geming-geming di wajah. Namun tak pelak, tersenyum dalam gelengan kepala.

* * *

 **3**

Pertemuannya dengan Gaara mungkin adalah yang paling menjengkelkan sejauh ini, bagi Sasuke.

Ia perlu menunggu sekitar dua jam sampai lelaki itu datang dan menemuinya. Gaara bukan orang yang mudah diajak bicara, sehingga Sasuke menemukan konversasi mereka adalah yang paling parah.

"Aku mendapatkan ini dari seorang … teman?" Gaara memulai dengan ragu. "Akasuna Sasori."

Sasuke melinearkan kurva di bibirnya. "Bisa kau mempertemukanku dengannya?"

Gaara tak segera menjawab, matanya yang _jade_ seperti tak berkeyakinan barang empat-lima detik. Sasuke menemukan dirinya semakin dibuat sulit.

"Dia bukan temanku. Dan aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk mempertemukan kalian."

Nah. Selesai sudah. Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati.

"Kalau bisa, aku pun tak ingin meminta bantuanmu." Sasuke berkata dengan geraham yang dirapatkan, matanya menajam. "Tapi aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu."

"Kami jarang bertemu, dan aku tidak punya kontaknya."

"Setidaknya kau bisa mengantarku ke kampusmu dan aku akan mencarinya sendiri."

Gaara mengerutkan alis, terkekeh dengan cara yang menyebalkan di telinga Sasuke. "Sebegitunya ingin bertemu si penulis surat ini, ya?"

Ada diam sejenak yang mendominasi, interogatif Gaara melesat masuk ke kepala Sasuke dengan begitu tepat.

 _Sebegitunya, kah? Memangnya apa yang akan Sasuke dapat setelah menemukan orang ini?_

Sasuke menipiskan bibir. Oniksnya terpaut malas pada mata Gaara yang masih menuntut jawaban main-main. "Itu bukan urusanmu."

Dan raut monoekspresif Gaara akhirnya bersubtitusi dengan satu tawa sekilas, membuat Sasuke sedikit takjub, namun akhirnya mengerti bahwa tawa Gaara bukanlah sesuatu hal yang menyenangkan. Setidaknya di waktu sekarang ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu ke kampusku, setelah itu, kau cari Sasori sendiri."

Sasuke mengangguk tanpa banyak pikir.

Tanpa bertanya lagi, _untuk apa ia melakukan semua ini?_

* * *

 _5_

"Kau mau menggodaku, ya?"

Shikamaru berdecak dan melempar surat itu ke jok belakang mobil. Matanya menyipit dan entah mengapa dadanya mengempis tiba-tiba. Lima belas menit pertamanya dengan Temari malah dimulai dengan candaan yang membuatnya kesal, _"Shikamaru, aku dapat surat aneh, nih. Kau teruskan sampai ke pihak keenam, ya,"_ tanpa penjelasan lebih lagi dan info-info tambahan.

Maka jangan salahkan Shikamaru jika awalnya ia menganggap surat itu adalah bentuk distraksi untuk relasi mereka berdua, jangan salahkan jika ia menganggap itu berasal dari 'penggemar rahasia' Temari di Suna dan gadis itu sengaja memamerkannya demi membuat kekasihnya terjebak cemburu.

"Ish, ambil. Surat itu amanat."

Dan Shikamaru mengambil dengan angkatan di alis berimplikasi tanya-tanya. Temari menjelaskan seadanya, sedikit tentang teori yang tak begitu ia kenal juga, dan pesan yang disampaikan oleh Gaara kepadanya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Aku tak punya orang lain selain kau yang bisa kurepoti seperti ini." Temari memberi satu cengiran manis. "Kau hanya perlu memilih kepada siapa akhirnya surat ini tersampaikan."

Lelaki itu menguap bosan, membolak-balik amplop biru di tangannya, dan diam-diam mengabsen satu-persatu orang yang berkemungkinan besar akan menerima surat ini nantinya.

Satu helaan napas, ia mengangguk pelan.

Temari memberinya satu pelukan hadiah.

* * *

 **2**

Sasuke meremas tangannya, satu hal yang kasual ia lakukan ketika gugup—tanpa sadar.

Ia berdiri di Suna University, memang, ini masih di Suna, tapi dadanya sudah berdentum dan bertalu-talu hebat memikirkan bahwa ia semakin dekat dengan Haruno Sakura. Haruno Sakura yang itu, yang mungkin memiliki pemikiran eksentrik dan sedikit ekstremis, yang membuatnya berlari kepada batas-batas kilometer hingga angkanya tak lagi terasa begitu jauh, yang menyita waktu-waktunya barang sepersekian detik hingga akhirnya berjam-jam (mendekati berhari-hari kemudian), memboikot akal sehatnya, menendang telak rasa penasarannya. Dan di sini, Sasuke merasa semakin dekat. Dengan gadis itu—yang bahkan tak pernah sama sekali Sasuke temui. _Semakin dekat_.

Gaara benar-benar _hanya_ mengantarnya ke sini. Meninggalkannya seratus meter dari gerbang dan membuatnya merasa semakin bodoh karena hanya mampu berdiri dan mengatensi.

Sasuke benar-benar tak pernah merasa lebih bodoh dari ini. Mungkin surat itu membawa kejeniusan otaknya terbang entah ke mana, mendatangkan segala hal tak logis yang menyusup lewat pori-pori pikiran, menjadikannya seseorang yang seperti ini, yang _sangat tidak Sasuke._

Pencarian Sasori tak mudah, sebagaimana yang telah ia prediksikan. Ia membutuhkan satu jam setengah hanya untuk memutari setiap fakultas dan menemukan jurusan Teknik Terapan (Gaara mengatakannya bahwa Sasori berada di jurusan itu). Ia hanya bermodal nama, dan satu deskripsi taksa; _Sasori punya rambut merah, tinggi dan urakan. Tapi kau tak akan menganggapnya urakan hanya dengan melihat wajahnya. Jadi, kau harus mengajaknya bicara._ Sasuke semakin pusing dibuatnya.

Untungnya, _untungnya,_ tak banyak orang yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah. Jadi ia bertanya pada seseorang, dengan menyebut nama dan tipikal khas sang subjek; Akasuna Sasori yang berambut merah. Orang pertama mengaku tak mengenalnya. Sasuke tak menyerah dan bertanya pada orang kedua, ia mengenalnya tapi tidak bersedia membantu Sasuke. Lagi-lagi ia hanya menahan kepal-kepal di kantung celana dan berjalan lagi, menemukan orang ketiga, yang akhirnya bersedia untuk mengantarkannya ke salah satu kelas—di mana Sasori berada.

Dan menemukannya.

Sasori memang urakan, sedikit cuek dari caranya berbicara dan berpakaian.

Tapi ia lebih baik dari Gaara. Setidaknya, itu yang Sasuke pikirkan ketika Sasori menyambut tanyanya dengan baik. Sasuke merasa lelaki itu menganggap penting surat yang kini berada di tangannya. Dan yang membuat Sasuke melebarkan netra adalah … saat Sasori menyelipkan beberapa cerita tentang Haruno Sakura.

Haruno Sakura yang mudah tersenyum, yang secantik musim semi, dan lebih terang dari bintang. Ia berkata dengan binar-binar kecil di matanya yang seperti karamel, membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya, ada yang berbeda dari caranya bercerita tentang Haruno Sakura.

Tapi, yang lebih membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya adalah, Sasori pihak kedua dan sudah mengenal Haruno Sakura?

Lantas, siapa pihak pertamanya?

Sasuke mendapat jawabannya tak lama kemudian.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari Naruto, sahabat Sakura."

Ketika itu, Sasuke masih tak mengerti mengapa meski Sasori bukan pihak pertama, tetapi ia merasa lelaki itu memiliki relasi yang begitu dekat dengan Haruno Sakura.

"Kau … tak keberatan pergi ke Konoha, kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk, menyodorkan ponsel untuk kemudian dituliskan sebaris alamat apartemen di Konoha.

"Aku bisa saja langsung memberimu alamat Sakura. Tapi, ini melanggar teori enam tingkat pemisahan ini, kan? Lagi pula, ia tak akan menyukainya." Sasori tersenyum dan mengembalikan ponselnya. "Itu alamat Naruto. Ada kontaknya juga. Kau bisa meneleponnya sebelum datang ke sana."

Sasuke tak mengerti bagaimana cara mengucapkan terima kasih yang lebih dari sekadar ucapan itu sendiri. Ia hanya mengurvakan bibir, menepuk bahu Sasori yang terkekeh dan menguarkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Terima kasih, aku berutang padamu."

Sasori menggeleng, balas menepuk bahunya pelan. "Aku yang akan berutang satu traktiran padamu jika nanti … kau berhasil tak jatuh cinta pada Sakura saat bertemu dengannya."

Sasuke melesapkan senyumnya, menatap Sasori dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kalau-kalau kau bertanya-tanya, aku adalah salah satu mantan kekasihnya." Lelaki berambut merah itu menambahkan, masih dengan ekspresinya yang seringan biasa. "Semoga kau tidak jatuh cinta padanya."

Tapi Sasuke tak bisa berstagnasi kepada raut wajah kasualnya.

Di dadanya … ada yang semakin berdentum-dentum melenakan.

* * *

 _6_

Shikamaru tak pernah mengenal Haruno Sakura.

Begitu pun Temari, begitu pun Gaara. Ia tidak tahu apakah orang sebelum Gaara mengenalnya, atau tidak. Apakah Haruno Sakura seorang ekstremis atau ilmuwan atau observer atau pencinta sains atau pencinta psikologi atau, atau, _atau,_ hanya gadis biasa. Bagaimana rupanya, bagaimana suaranya, serta seluk-beluk akan alasan mengapa ia melakukan ini semua.

Shikamaru juga tak mengerti banyak tentang _six degrees of separation,_ hanya, ia pernah mendengar Temari memutar lagu itu beberapa bulan lalu di mobilnya. Dan ketika ia menanyakan pada Temari tadi, apakah teori ini berhubungan dengan lagu tersebut, Temari menjawab tidak. Ada perbedaan besar menyangkut dua hal dengan nama sama ini.

Tapi kemudian ia membuka ponselnya, membuka _Wikipedia_ beserta jurnal-jurnal yang menyangkutkan teori ini. Shikamaru bukan orang bodoh, dan ya, memang sedikit-banyak ia menjadi mengerti mengapa Haruno Sakura tertarik dengan teori ini. Teori ini layak dibuktikan, dengan segala kenirkompleksannya. Ini tidak sulit, memang. Hanya saja tidak sesederhana yang dipikirkan. Kalau dipikir-pikir juga, kenapa tidak menelusuri _six degrees of separation_ dari orang yang sudah dikenalnya saja. Misalnya, ia dan sahabatnya. Jika teori itu berkata antara dua orang selalu dipisahkan rata-rata enam orang, pastilah jika ditelusuri mereka juga akan menemukan lima orang lagi di antara mereka alih-alih berpikir untuk membuat surat dan mencari-cari siapa orang yang nantinya _akan_ menjadi pihak keenamnya.

Hanya saja, Shikamaru kembali berpikir bahwa ini bukan lagi urusannya. Ia hanya perlu memberikan surat ini kepada _random person_. Siapa pun. Setelah itu, tugasnya selesai.

Dan Shikamaru memutuskan memberikannya di kampus.

Pada hari Selasa siang, ketika ia baru saja selesai dengan kuliah umumnya, dan Shikamaru bernjak pergi ke luar kelas. Ia akan memilih taman, atau mungkin perpustakaan, atau laboratorium, atau haruskah kafe?

Tapi ia berhenti di salah satu taman fakultas, di seberangnya adalah fakultas matematika dan ilmu pengetahuan alam, di samping kirinya jurusan ilmu astronomi menyembul, bersisian dengan jurusan matematika terapan. Ia akan menghitung dari sini, sambil memejamkan mengedip beberapa kali. Orang keenam yang melewati jurusan matematika terapan dari sekarang adalah orang yang akan lelaki itu berikan surat.

Butuh sekitar tiga menit hingga akhirnya ia menemukan orang kelima. Shikamaru mulai melangkah dari stagnasinya, bergegas mendekati jurusan itu. Ia melihat seorang lelaki yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Ah, ini dia orang keenam. Rambutnya cokelat dengan jaket denim yang sudah mulai pudar. Shikamaru sedikit mengernyit melihat tato segitiga yang tercetak jelas di belah pipinya. Apakah orang sepertinya akan mau menerima surat ini?

Tuntutan memaksanya untuk mencoba, maka ketika beberapa langkah lagi Shikamaru bersiap menegurnya—

"Shikamaru?"

Bahunya ditepuk, ketika Shikamaru menoleh, segaris netra datar menatapnya sembari sebuah tangan terulur, menyodorkan satu buah buku tebal.

"Sial—Sasuke."

Yang dipanggil Sasuke mengernyit, matanya menatap penuh tanya pada ujaran Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba.

"Tidak—maksudku—bukan, bukan kau yang sial." Shikamaru menjelaskan dengan cepat. "Aku barusan sedang—hei, tunggu, kenapa tidak kuberikan surat ini padamu saja?" Oniks kecil Shikamaru kini melebar, selaras dengan senyumnya yang tak pernah lebih dari segaris. Lelaki berkuncir itu berbinar, merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengulurkan satu amplop surat berwarna biru pastel kepada Sasuke. " _Welcome to the jungle_."

Dan … begitulah.

Sasuke telanjur menerima sebelum Shikamaru sempat menjelaskan apa pun.

* * *

 **1**

Butuh waktu dua hari (Sasuke perlu pulang ke Tokyo lagi setelah mendapatkan alamat Naruto dari Sasori di suna kemarin), untuk akhirnya ia memutuskan pergi ke Konoha.

Kali ini bukan tanpa persiapan, ia membawa ransel dan memesan tiket kereta dua puluh empat jam sebelumnya, menggunakan jatah absensi kuliahnya untuk ini. Ia menyiapkan uang dan pakaian kalau-kalau mengharuskan dirinya untuk menginap di sana. Ia juga menyiapkan mental—entah untuk apa, tapi Sasuke merasa sekarang ini ia mirip sekali anak kecil yang tengah bersiap bertemu kado idamanannya.

Ia tak pernah ke Konoha, tapi Itachi—kakaknya, punya cabang kantor di sana. Mungkin Sasuke bisa menumpang beberapa waktu, meski harus sediki merepotkan kakaknya itu (ya, kakaknya sudah menikah dan memiliki keluarga sendiri, hanya saja Sasuke tak suka merepotkan orang lain), tapi, sekali waktu dalam seumur hidupmu, mungkin taka pa-apa. Ibu dan ayahnya tak akan marah.

Sasuke sampai di Konoha pukul sebelas siang, memilih untuk segera ke Universitas Konoha alih-alih langsung ke alamat tempat tinggalnya yang diberikan Sasori, berharap semoga Naruto ada jadwal mata kuliah di sekitar jam itu. Beberapa saat memerhatikan sekitar dan sedikit linglung, Sasuke memilih untuk masuk ke salah satu kafe dan menelepon Naruto.

Lelaki yang diteleponnya tak segera menjawab, membuat Sasuke harus merepetisi panggilannya hingga empat kali. Tak dijawab, ia memilih memesan minuman terlebih dahulu. Hingga lima belas menit berikutnya dan kopi hitamnya sudah hampir habis, ponsel Sasuke berdering dan menandakan ada satu pesan yang masuk.

' _Siapa?_ '

Dari Naruto.

Sasuke segera menyentuh opsi _call_ , mendengarkan nada dering beberapa saat hingga akhirnya mendengar suara khas pria yang menyahut di sana.

 _'Halo, siapa ini?'_

"Apa aku bicara dengan Namikaze Naruto?" Sasuke menyahut.

 _'Ya, ya, ini aku. Kau siapa? Suaramu asing.'_

Sasuke menelan ludahnya sesaat, diam-diam mengepal sebelah tangannya yang bebas. "Kau tahu … _six degrees separation_ , yang dikirim Haruno Sakura."

Ada hening sesaat yang membuat Sasuke semakin gamang. Ia mendesah beberapa kali, memutuskan apakah ia harus memanggil nama Naruto lagi atau tidak—tapi, tapi, sebelum itu, pada akhirnya suara Naruto kembali terdengar dengan seruan kerasnya.

 _'ASTAGA. JADI KAU BENAR-BENAR MENCARI SAKURA-CHAN. Baiklah-baiklah, kau hanya perlu ke fakultas sastra saja, pergi ke perpustakaannya, dan here I am.'_ Sesaat, Naruto menambahkannya dengan berbisik. _'Bersama Haruno Sakura'._

Sasuke menahan napas.

Bintang-bintang bersinar di kelam matanya.

* * *

 _6.1_

Sakura kadang berpikir dengan khidmad, apakah menjadi seorang penulis buku akan menyenangkan? Ia selalu menemukan banyak buku di perpustakaan, namun hanya sedikit yang menarik perhatian. Dalam relung kepalanya, ia mencari-cari yang tak ada, seperti _aku ingin buku yang seperti ini, tapi hanya ada begini, kenapa tak ada orang yang membuat buku seperti ini? Kenapa?_ Dan Naruto selalu menjawabnya dengan rotasi di netra, _"Jadilah penulis dan buatlah buku impianmu sendiri, Sakura-chan."_

Tapi, ia tak benar-benar memikirnya, sebenarnya. Ia lebih senang membayangkan punya museum bintang raksasa di rumahnya. Atau kalau tidak bisa, setidaknya museum mini. Sebesar perpustakaan yang akan mengundang banyak anak-anak masuk. Ia akan menuliskan puisi di setiap pamerannya, sehingga, mereka akan melihat bintang dan puisi secara bersamaan. Mereka dapat membaca bintang-bintang dari puisi, dan itu semua membuat rongga dada Sakura menghangat.

Ia memang bukan astronom, ia tak pernah membayangkan hidup bersama bintang-bintang—yang sebenarnya. Ia hanya mengaguminya, terang-terangnya, yang berkelip di antara kelam malam. Mereka kecil, tapi mampu mengalihkan atensi mata manusia dari bulan yang lebih besar.

"Sakura-chan, ini sudah seminggu lebih, ya."

Ujaran Naruto menginterupsi pemikirannya, lelaki itu tengah membolak-balik sebuah jurnal, tangannya terpaut pulas yang dengan malas menggoreskan kata-kata replika dari jurnal tersebut. Naruto tengah berada pada masa-masa semangat mengejar skripsinya yang tertinggal dua bab.

"Hm hm." Sakura membalas dengan gumaman. Ia membalik lagi ensiklopedia yang sudah puluhan kali ia baca, di sana. "Aku tak begitu memikirnya, tapi, akan menjadi sebuah hadiah kalau _kami_ benar-benar bisa bertemu, suatu hari nanti."

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya. Alis pirangnya mengerut dan ia sudah siap membuka mulut untuk kembali mengujar.

Tapi, deringan di ponsel menghentikannya.

Naruto tak segera mengangkat, menatap bertanya pada nomor yang tertera di ponselnya yang berkelip, tapi, sepersekian berikutnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengakseptasi dan berinteraksi dengan si penelepon. Sepertinya bukan orang yang ia kenal. Sebab Naruto menyahutinya dengan ucapan-ucapan tanya seperti _"Halo, siapa ini?"_ _"Ya, ya, ini aku. Kau siapa? Suaramu asing."_

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto tak berkata apa-apa. Ia melirik Sakura sejenak dan memutar-mutar safirnya. Tanpa ucapan apa-apa, ia memilih bangkit dan bergeser ke salah satu bilik tak terjangkau.

Sakura tak mendengar apa-apa lagi.

Beberapa menit tak terlihat, akhirnya Sakura mendengar kasak-kusuk di belakangnya. Ia menoleh sekilas dan melihat Naruto, kembali dengan satu cengiran aneh, lebih tepatnya, _menatapnya dengan satu cengiran aneh_.

"Sakura-chan," suaranya pelan dan hati-hati, tapi bibirnya semakin melebar. "Aku membawa hadiahmu."

Sakura mengangkat alis, menatap ensiklopedinya dengan pelan. "Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto bergeser dan Sakura tak tahu semesta punya konspirasi apa siang itu, di sini, sebuah kubikel sedang yang bersesak dengan buku-buku.

"Satu hal yang harus kau tahu untuk pertama kalinya adalah, orang keenam dari _six degrees of separation_ -mu calon peneliti bintang."

Dan mata mereka bertemu.

Sakura melihatnya, kelam yang seperti langit malam, menyusup diam-diam pada _emerald_ -nya yang seterang siang. Tapi mereka bersinar. Sakura hampir yakin bahwa ada bintang di matanya. Bintang yang berkelip, indah, membawa Sakura masuk pada jutaan kosmis yang dibentuk semesta.

Dan saat matanya beralih, kepada satu-satunya benda biru di tangan kanan lelaki itu; _surat_ , ada yang bergerak perlahan, seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang pelan, maju, membentuk onomatope terlampau halus.

Sakura menatap lagi, dan bintang itu berterbangan, menyusup ke dada. Sakura dapat merasakan hatinya yang menghangat, atau hanya fatamorgana, kamuflase, tapi, _tapi_ , Sakura yakin dapat merasakannya.

"Aku menemukanmu, Haruno Sakura."

Dan ia menemukannya, ia menemukannya … siapa? Sakura menuntut tanya dalam pandang _emerald_ -nya. Inikah _orang itu_?

"Bolehkah aku bekerja di museum impianmu, nanti?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum, dan Sakura tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Bayang-bayang museum mini menjadi lebih indah, segalanya terlihat lebih indah, dengan teropong-teropong kecil dan ratusan lembar-lembar sketsa bintang. Mereka akan bersanding dengan buku-buku astronomi, di sebelah tumpukkan linguistik, dan literatur kesukaan Sakura. Sedikit rumus-rumus pelik bertebaran dalam lembar lusuh, dan ia … ia tak keberatan.

Ia melihat kesempurnaan di masa depan.

Bersama … bersama … _siapa namanya?_

"Aku, Uchiha Sasuke. Senang bertemu denganmu."

 _Bersama Uchiha Sasuke._

* * *

 **1.1**

Bagi Sasuke, Tokyo – Konoha bukanlah jarak yang begitu jauh lagi. Ia mampu pulang-pergi berkali-kali, ia tak apa jika Itachi mulai mengeluh karena ia akan lebih sering menginap. Ia tak apa. Ia akan selesai dari kuliahnya beberapa bulan lagi, dan mungkin, mencari kerja di Konoha. Ini terdengar begitu menyenangkan.

Dan, satu lagi, ia harus mengabarkan Sasori, bahwa lelaki itu tak perlu berutang satu traktiran padanya.

Ia yang harus mentraktirnya, suatu hari nanti.

Ia punya hari-hari yang menyenangkan setelah ini, bersama museum dan bintang-bintang.

Dan Haruno Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end)**

* * *

 _note:_ _six degrees of separation ini merupakan sebuah teori yang pertama kali dikenalkan oleh stanley milgram (iya, ini bukan six degrees of separation-nya the script ya ;p). teori ini mengatakan_ _bahwa setiap manusia di bumi ini memiliki hubungan dengan semua manusia lain (siapa pun) yang hanya terpisah sejauh enam orang. semacam impossible, but, sudah ada beberapa peneliti yang membuktikan teori ini. intinya sih, kalau kamu ingin bertemu seseorang, kamu hanya diperantakan sekitar lima orang sampai akhirnya kamu bisa bertemu dan kenal dia sebagai orang keenam. so, kali aja selama ini jodohmu cuma terpisah sejauh enam orang? :")_

 _btw terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini! it really something for me, mampu menulis dengan jumlah words yang lumayan panjang. lastly, happy ssfd 2017!_

 _credits:_

 _-wikipedia_

 _-nothing else matter © mettalica_

 _\- darinholic . com_

 _-keongky's blog_


End file.
